


New Beginnings

by swizzlestickprincess



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzlestickprincess/pseuds/swizzlestickprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse of Olive's first day at Gotham Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

For years, Gotham Academy's impenetrable walls had housed only the richest and most fortunate students of Gotham. Until Bruce Wayne began a scholarship for poorer students, none but the elite had entered. Now, because of him, Olive Silverlock stood at its gates. Armed with nothing but her school supplies and favorite book (The Diary of Young Millie Jane Cobblepot) she  entered inside the veritable fortress that was Gotham Academy.

Olive sighed as she took in the decor of her new school. Stone floors and walls kept the building dark, despite the large windows evenly spaced throughout the building. The windows she noticed, had iron bars completing her thought that the school greatly resembled a prison.

After she finished that particular thought, an unpleasant looking, elderly man wearing expensive furs appeared in her line of sight. His thick eyebrows lowered as he pulled his lips into a sneer, obviously disgusted at her haphazard appearance.

“Miss Silverlock I presume?”

“Yes sir.”

“I am Headmaster Hammer, welcome to Gotham Academy.”

At this he handed her a thin stack of papers.

“Here is your schedule and room assignment, now head straight to class.”

“Yes sir.”

As he turned on his heel, Olive decided that she would prefer not to encounter him again. At least, if she could help it. Following his instructions, Olive began searching for her classroom. However, it was only after the intervention of several other students and one teacher, that she found it. With a strong feeling of anxiety, Olive opened the door to Professor MacPherson’s freshman history class and shuffled inside.

* * *

Isla MacPherson looked towards the door as it slowly creaked open and allowed a small, desheveled girl inside. As she looked, so did her students. Upon them noticing the girl, excited whispers bubbled up from the class.

“You must be Olive Silverlock,” Isla commented as the girl apprached her.

“Yes Miss,” she replied.

“I’m Professor MacPherson dear. Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Of course Professor.”

And with that, Olive hurried to the back of the room and slid into an empty chair. As soon as she was seated, Isla returned to teaching as if nothing had happened.

* * *

After her final class of the day, Olive scurried to the girl’s dorm. After climbing six flights of stairs she finally made it to her door. With a gentle push, it opened to reveal a tall girl with long red hair and a smattering of freckles across her face. A thin face shot up, surprised at Olive’s arrival.

“Hello,” Olive offered from the doorway.

“Hello”

“Um, I’m Olive. I’m new…”

“Lucy. You must be my roommate.”

At that confirmation, Olive trudged into the small room and placed her things onto the bed opposite from Lucy’s. No conversation followed their original greetings, so Olive simply unpacked and prepared for bed. That night, she fell asleep listening to hooting of owls from outside the window, and thoughts of her mother.

 


End file.
